A Kennedy Story
by BiggestOTHFan
Summary: Two sister's that go from being best friends to hating each other. They became Roommates and Star playing each other to Play with there friends.
1. Best Friends

Chapter 1

My Best Friend

Kennedy is 16 she goes to Chilton prep high school.

Where she met Tristan who is now her boyfriend. Kennedy did not really care about school like Rory does. Kennedy made straight A's, until she meat Tristan the bad boy who got her in trouble. Kennedy got send to Milaretr School. It just happened to be the Milaretr School Tristan was at.

Rory on the other hand made straight A's and did not let her boyfriend stop her from that. She plans to go to college get good grades. Rory has an awesome boy friend. Who under stands school comes first? In 11th grade jess came to town. With her sister gone everything chances. Like Jess will do anything to get Rory including staling her bracelet, giving her hire line fracture to the wrist, make her come go to New York City to see him. Then he show up crashing Skokie's wedding kissing Rory. She says I have to go. Do not say anything and welcome home by the way. Then she goes off to Dc, for the summer. When she gets back she finds Dean waiting for her and Jess giving a blonde some serious mouth to mouth. Dean breaks up with maid of honor in Rory. She goes after Jess. To keep Rory from Jess she will drag Rory to Yale on a road trip with grandma and papa to keep her from Jess. Now she is with Jess. Who is the town's bad boy? They are an unlikely couple. Rory gets a letter from Kennedy come be my wedding. Rory calls Kennedy and says no, I will not come to your wedding. I am telling mom everything. Like what Rory let's see like me making $20 not $10 every week. Good bye Kennedy, call me when you come to reality. Mom Kennedy was not good at school then how did she have a 4.0 grade average and have time to hang out with Tristan all the time. She payed me to do her school work. That's why her test scores were so low. She did not do her school work. Then how did she get in to Chilton I have been doing her schoolwork since she was five years old.

Good bye high school Hello College. Mom can we take the trip to Europe now. Sure!

Now I am in college. Good bye Dean, good bye Jess. Good bye high school. 


	2. Good bye high school, Hello College

Chapter 2

Good bye high school, Hello College

Dean calls Rory to ask her to go to his wedding. She says no I will not go. Then her sister Kennedy calls to say I graduated from high school. I am on my way to college just like you. I am still with Tristan but we have blow off the wedding for now. How is college? Mom still will not talk to me. Lane said Kennedy you're the new roommate? Yes! Lane. Do you guys have room for one more? Sure scene we have both Huntzbergers'! I thought you had both the Gilmores' yes that's right but there last name is Huntzberger. Ok! Can you name the girls? Yes! Kennedy and Rory. Well we are sending Kaylie to you. She is your new roommate. We have five people in are drum. We are only allow to have four people in are drum. Well twins are not supposed to be in the same drum. Yes! But they will this year. Are drum room is two rooms of two with a common room. How can we have five people in are drum. Well I will give you guys a permit to five people in your drum.

Kaylie calls Payson to say how is school? Good! How is college? Good! How is Lauren? Still the bitch you left! How is Carder? Ok! He still mad you won't take him back. It's not my felt. It's Lauren's felt. Ok! Why do you say that? Because of her my dad found out about us. Ok! Carder wants you back. Ok! Tell him to meet me at Yale tomorrow at 12:00 clock for lunch. I will talk to him. I'm friends with my roommates. Well Kennedy and Rory are in a fight. Lane is staying out. Paris is going crazy. Why is Sasha staying out because she thinks if she gets involved she will be put in the middle? That is crazy. Yes pulse we are the only drum of five not four. Wow!

Carter hey it's nice to see you. You two Kaylie I miss you. I know I miss you to! How is college? Good. Payson say you are friends with your roommates? Yes! How is Lauren? Why are you asking you think I got back together with Lauren don't you? Yes! I do. Well she is a bitch just like you left her. I told her not to tell you. But she did. She got what she deserved. I still love you. Well I still love you to. Then why did you break up with me. Because I was mad about you and Lauren. Well I have to go to class. Can we see each other to night? Maybe, I will call you after my last class to night. Sure see you at 7:45 at my drum. Sure see you there at 7:45pm to night call me if you get lost.

Kennedy can I borrow something to wear to night. Sure! Why do you need to borrow something to wear? I have a date to night. He is meeting me here in 30 minutes. I still have to get ready. Get ready in here your room is to crowd. Thank you Kennedy. You are awesome! Rory is a study hog. She does nothing but study when she is not in class. Kennedy you have a life outside of school. Well you do all kinds of stuff like go spend time with your boyfriend Tristan. You go out. You have fun. Phone rings, rings, rings, Kaylie said can you tell me who the caller id says Lauren/bitch hit ignore ok. Thanks Kennedy your welcome.

Phone rings, rings, rings who is it this time Kennedy said Payson. Answer the phone Kaylie's phone its Payson can I please speak to Kaylie yes hang on a sec. Kaylie its Payson. Hand it over. Thanks Kennedy. Payson what do you want? To know why you're not talking to Lauren she a bitch. No she is not. She wants you to go to her dad wedding. Why because you have been friends for so long.

Yes then she stab me by telling my dad that I was seeing Carder. Yes! Lauren's mom dead. Ok! She should be dead for getting high and leafing Lauren. She died when Lauren was boner? Yes! Why dose Lauren thing her mom's got high and was never around. Because that's what her dad told her when she was five. Summer has been in her life the whole time. But just found a book of all Lauren marrmy with a picture of summer holing Lauren as a baby. Wow! She needs us more than ever because of all this. I will be there.

Thank you but I have to go I have a date to 10 minutes. I still need to finish getting ready tell Lauren I will be there. Kaylie your date is here. Be right there Rory no it's Kennedy I will get it straight athenly. Ok! Carder hey, sorry it took me so long to get out. Kennedy say don't forget to texts Payson for the details to that wedding you're going two for the bitch don't call her that I will talk more about that when I get back latter you have my number? No! Here it is (512)-729-8835 thank you again. Do not say that name! I will tell you the whole story latter. Bye Kennedy.

Carter is like what was that about. Oh Lauren what about Lauren Payson wants me to go to Lauren's dad's wedding. What? Yah. Ok. Why her mom is dead. What yah she needs me more than ever. Go to the wedding go be with her. Ok thanks Carder it's my pleasure. Why Lauren needs her friends I know you guys are not as close as you use to be. Ok! Are you ever hurrying Carter? If not let's go make out in your car right now. Kaylie like I don't think you would come around. So let's go make out! Wow! Are you glad I'm back? Yes! I really miss you. Me to. Remember when we were in my room after the fashion show? Yes! We were sitting on my bed making out when I said will you make love to me. Yes! What is the point of this? You said you had to tell me something. But my mom came in you got in the closet. When I got you out I said buss kill. You said she was right. But you never told me what you were going to tell me before mom came in and you had to hide in closet. Yes I did when you push me a way right after that party. What do you mean? What Lauren told you was what I was trying to tell you that night. Let's go have sex in the back of your car. Sure Kaylie!

Well I butter get back to my drum. Thanks for tonight it was fun. You can walk me back to my drum and kiss me good night. When can we do this again? Well let's set it up when Rory and Lane are out. Then we can stay in and hang out in my room. What about Paris and Kennedy. Do you see it was two rooms? Yes! Well they can be here. I share my room with Rory and Lane. Then why did you come out of Kennedy's because she told me to get ready in there because my room was to crowd. Ok! Leo wants to see you. When can that happen? Tell him to call me. Ok! Good night Kaylie I had fun, for the first time in a long time. Well call me tomorrow after you get back from your classes and we can talk all night long.

Leo how is school? Good! Kaylie how is school? Good! Where are you going to school? Yale. How many people are in your drum? Five people. Their names are Lane, Kennedy, Paris, and Rory. Rory study's all the time. Paris lives her life the way she wants to and has fun. Kennedy has a boyfriend, does not study as much as Rory. Lane gets good grades. Not as good as Rory. I will call you latter I have to go now.

Kennedy asks what Rory next class is. Math with Mrs. Hog. Ok! Can you tell where it is? Yes! Kennedy no it's Rory. What why do you need to know what your next class is. Because I for fought. I also for fought were it is. Ok! I butter go so I'm not late. We need to finger print them when they come and go. How do we make sure their not playing us. We get a copy of their birth certificates from their mom. But for right now we see which one is doing what.

I think Rory is back but she has class right now. She said I got to class and it look like I was all ready there. Ok! So where is Kennedy? We think she is with her boyfriend. Where is Kennedy next class? Its right next to your math class in 45 minutes. What time dose Rory current class end? In about an hour why? No reason.

Bye I'm going to see Tristan. Ok! Maybe Kennedy was here but her class started in 45 minutes. Why would she ask when her next class was? Maybe because she for fought. But maybe it was Rory. Kennedy when to her class instead of Rory. Like we thought it was Kennedy. Yes. But why would she when us to think it was Rory. Maybe because she wants to backstab Rory. But why would she want to backstab her twin sister. Who did her homework for years? Help her so she had more time to spend with Tristan. Do you know happen to make them stop talking. I think I know what happen. But I mate not know. They had a big fight in high school. They have not ever talk since then. Because of what happen in high school. Involving Tristan and Kennedy they did some stuff to get them in trouble they both got sent to milted school. They both end up at the same school. Which made Rory mad? And they stop talking until Rory got invited to her wedding. She said call me if you came to reality. About getting your wedding and don't when to go thought with it. The next time they talk was when Kennedy said she graduated from high school and got in to college. Kennedy also said we blow off the wedding but are still together. The next talk after was when Rory said one of us is moving.

Rory goes to class with books. She takes notes during the later the teacher asks to see her after class. What is it you broom your last test. Ok. You are falling my class. Ok. Bye.

Lane, Paris, Kaylie, were is Kennedy I have no clue find her get her back here now and tell her if she does not come I will kick her out. Where would Kennedy be maybe with boyfriend, out with friends, let's calling her? Kennedy where are you at the mall with some friends. Is friend's code for with boyfriend? No I'm with my friends. Your sister wants you now! Tell her I will be were when I get where. She said if you do not get home now. She is going to kick you out. Well she can't kick me out because there is nowhere else on campus and freshman can't live off campus. Well she is mad at you for something can you find out what it is. Rory what did Kennedy do? She when to one of my class and took a test she was not ready for as me. I'm falling because of her. Kennedy you took a test you were not ready for and because of that Rory is falling. Well she sleet with my boyfriend. Ok. You two need this to end so guys can talk before one of you died. Well you need your best friend to be there for you when you're having a bad day. I have you guy's not Rory.

Abby Bianca KaylieKennedy Lindsey

Paris Rory Sasha Tami


	3. Secrets are revealed

Chapter 3

Secrets are revealed

Well Kennedy caught Tristan and Rory together in his pace. Rory; Mom can I live off campus? No not until you are a junior in college. Mom I hate my roommates. That can't be true because youare friends with Lane and Paris. I am sharing a room Kennedy. What? Yes. Mom Kennedy busted me fooling around with Tristan. I can't live with her anymore. Ok I will help you find a place off campus. Well the dean said there was no more on campus places that's how we have a drum of five not four. How about I help you pay for an apartment near the campus but only for a little while. Pack your things we'll look tomorrow afternoon, hey mom Rory said yah can I share the place with a friend, I guess. The next day in journalism Rory sat next to a new girl named Bianca they became friends at the start hey Bianca Rory said yah what is your dorm room number I don't know yet know rooms are available yet hey I'm moving into an apartment want to move in with me my mom said I could have a friend move in with me Bianca, sure that sounds great. My mom and I were going to look at apartments want to come with us. That sounds great. Thanks were going to meet at the first apartment we found lets go.

Bianca I have to move out of my drum because my sister caught me fooling around with her boyfriend. Wow did he come to you? No I wanted to him. Then why did he do something he ererss because he thought I was her. So are you guys twins yes but we hate each other right now.


	4. The perfect place

Chapter 4

The perfect place

We've looked at 7 places already we have 3 more to go hey look at that cute little house It was a 2 story made of white stone and it had granite countertops with a sterling silver sink it was a 3bedroom 2 1/2bath and a nice size back yard for Bianca's dog this house is perfect don't you think Bianca yah and it's in our price range let's get it. Are you sure girls yah were sure? So that's that and they bought the house.

We pick which rooms we got and put is stuff in them. We went out to dinner.

Kaylie said let's see how Rory is doing. Ok. So Rory dicides to have a party. Kaylie, lane, Paris, try to convince Kennedy to go to the party? They get her to go. Kennedy makes up with Rory. How long will it lasted. Because of there pasted.

Lane can I talk to you? Sure! What is it? Remember jess? Yes Rory. Well he called me lasted night. I was out with Kennedy and Logan. We were trying to play each other as a jock. Well I have see jess with out Kennedy finding out. Ok. Tell mom you wanted her to talk to Kennedy. Ok. But jess is known about by dean, and Lindsey. So if she calls Lindsey as Kennedy they will talk about all kinds of things. Like middle school, and elementary school, Cheer leading, boys, Kelly her daughter.

Lindsey and Kennedy have been friends for so long. Lindsey its Kennedy, remember when you were mad I change schools. Yes. Well I did not want to change school. Chilton were I when was making me go because of my 5.0 grade arvers. It was that high? Yes. You did not do your school work, you cut class yes but Rory did all my school work.

Hang on a sec. ok. Hey Lindsey do you have a daughter named Kelly? Yes I do she got kid napped last year. Well I have her in a foster home in California. I will be there soon. Bye. Kennedy well I am on my way to California to get Kelly. Ok. Bye. She call the other call back can I please talk to Kelly? Ok. Kelly hi it's me Lindsey. I do not know a Lindsey yes you it's me your mom. Mom yes do you know a Kaylie Cuz yes she is about Kennedy age. Ok I will find out if Kennedy knows Kaylie Cuz. Her sister or daughter and I are friends. Ok I will find out. I will see you when I get there. Kennedy do you know a Kaylie Cuz. I do not know. I know a Kaylie. Can you find out if her last name is Cuz and if it is can I talk to her? Ok. Kaylie is your last name Cuz? Yes why do you when to know. A friend from elementary school wants to know. Ok and she want to talk to you if your last name is Cuz. Hi Lindsey yes this is Kaylie Cuz what do you want do you have a sister or daughter named Kaylie Cuz the 2end yes I do. She is my little sister I have not seen her since she was 1 years old. What happened well we lost are house then are parents fisted fighting all the time and sicol sices jumped in and we could not keep her me and my brother had to work hard from me ending up in fasted care to. So we have no way to save her. Where is she? So Kaylie in California? Yes Ok I would go get her but I have class tomorrow. I will go get her if you want me to. I am on my way to California right now. To get my daughter Kelly. Kelly found your sister.

You're on your way back with both of them. Kaylie is all pertit of Kelly. I meet Kelly again at the sicol sices and Kaylie was right there trying to perrit her. Call me when you get close. Leo comes see me tonight I have a sipppes for you. Carter can you come see me tonight? Ok. Rory come over tonight and bring Bianca. Lindsey calls me I'm here I will meet you in the parking lot right now. Logan call Kennedy want to hang out tonight, hang on do you need me yes but Logan is welcome to join in. Logan you can come over to my place is Rory going to be there? I think so.

Leo knock-on the door who is it me Leo. Come give me a huge. Carter knock-on the door who is it me carter get in here. Kaylie stay right where you are. Carter hey come sit next to me on the floor. Kaylie go sit next to Kelly. Kennedy can you and Lindsey switch places? So Kaylie and Kelly can sit next to each other. Sure so do you want me next to you or on the other side of Lindsey. On the other side of Lindsey. Kaylie go sit on the coach either next to or on top of Leo. Carter asks why so you and I can step out and making out for a little wail. Ok Kaylie and Kelly come out the door to find Kaylie and carter making out. So they go inside and curl up next to Kennedy and Lindsey. They ask why are you curling up to us because of Kaylie and carter. Kaylie you did not know about them. No I did know about them. But they are making out aseesked the wall like they are having sex and do not care who is watching. Are you sissres? Yes ok. We need to get them to come to there sicens.


	5. Mother daughter

Chapter 5

Mother daughter

Kennedy calls her mom. Hey mom, how's it going? Good. Are you Rory yes mom? Well I when to see you as soon as possible. Sure how about in 25 minutes. Sure see you then Rory. Mom let's go to the mall in Hartford. Ok. See you there mom. I have to go changes. Kaylie can I Brower something to wear yes but. Why because my entire closet are closet mom bought me in high school. Before she send me to Millerter School. I can't wear something she bought me not Rory. But if I Brower something from you it looks like Rory bought new closet that mom did not bought not that I am Kennedy. Ok. What do you when to wear something that makes me look like I am hot?

Here wear this hot minty and this gorgeous top. I was at out shopping when we saw Logan. Logan says hi Rory how is school? Good. Well when to go out. Mom do you care if I go off with Logan no. tell Kennedy to come see me at home. Ok. Bye. Hey want to go make out right now. Sure. Remember the time we got caught by your twin sister. No. we'll have to refresh my brain. We'll see you to night.

Kaylie hey thanks for letting me brow it. Because of it I have a date with Logan. My mom thinks I'm Rory. Logan thinks I am hot. Bye Kaylie see you later. You are wearing what I let you borrow for when you were out with your mom. Yes I am wearing it out on my date with Logan to night. Ok. What do I do if Rory calls here looking for you tell her I am out but not were. What will you do if she calls Logan? She will not because she thinks he is in New York City on a trip.

Wow you are working hard to keep him to yourself. So she will move on and let me have him. What will you do if Rory comes over to Logan perted not to be there?


	6. The secret is reavealed

Chapter 6

The secret is reaved

They are moving in to the house this weekend. So what's wrong Rory and Kennedy are just starting to get a long again seine the fight in high school. What will happen next will they stay talking or will they start fighting over Logan all the time? Will they be nice to each other or will it be slip down the middle.

Will Sasha and Paris have to choose between Rory and Kennedy? Will they stop speaking for good or will they talk again someday. Who will their friends choose? Kennedy the good looking one who cuts class. Haves fun all the time. Or Rory the one who goes to her class gets good grades. Her kind of fun is studying.

I love the place can I move in here to? I do not think there is amorn room for you to. But you can see if Bianca and you can switch place by her moving in to the dram and you moving in here. But didn't Kaylie when to move in here and rise her sister Kaylie. I think so why because there won't be enough room. Yes there will be enough room because we gave her the study. Ok. So you think Kaylie and Kaylie are going to share the study. Yes that is what she said. Now we do not fight over guys.

I get a call from Jess I need speak to you now. What is it? I am getting married to Lindsey! And she wants you and Kennedy to be in the wedding. Dean is the best man. I thought you hated dean yes but I doing it to drive Lindsey crazy. Ok. So are you talking to Kennedy. Yes. Kennedy we need to get dress is's and dates for Lindsey wedding. We are in the wedding. She wants us to be made of honor in her wedding.


	7. The wedding

Chapter 7

The wedding

Logan can you be my escort to a wedding in two weeks. Let me look in my daytimer. Is it the Saturday in two weeks. Yes how did you gust that oh because I am taking your sister? Bye Logan.

Kennedy you're taking Logan to the wedding. Yes well then I am not going. We both have to go be there for Lindsey. Have you meat Jess her fiancé? Yes I dated him in high school. You dated him in high school. He looks like a total bad boy. Yes Paris and I still fight just a little because she watched me throw my whole relationship away with Dean her brother for Jess. We both liked Jess. Would it be bad to ask Dean to be my escort to the wedding? I do not know why. Because he is in the wedding. Well Jess hates him. But he's doing it to drive Lindsey crazy.

So is that wrong. Yes but because you dated him in the past. He wants me back. Now is a perfect time to ask him.


End file.
